


Dean’s Good Boy

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel has a praise kink, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Bratty Castiel gets taught a lesson that will change everything he thought he knew about sex.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 205
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	Dean’s Good Boy

This dude was fucking gorgeous. Cas knew he wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but this damn tall, green-eyed regular was going to have to come in with a girlfriend soon, or Cas was going to take matters into his own hands. He had already written obscene names on all his coffee cups, and barely got a cracked smile at _Ben Dover_ this morning. He really thought _Dill Doe_ would break the silence last week, but that failed as well. Cas decided enough was enough, and walked by, grabbed Dean’s cup and scribbled a quick “I’ll” on the cup before the name and handed it back with a wink. 

The man glanced down at the cup, and huffed a laugh when he read the new message _I’ll Ben Dover._ “Is that so?” he asked in a husky voice that went straight to Cas’ dick, as always. 

“Yup. Any time, any place.”

“And how old are you…” His eyes darted to Cas’ name tag and he frowned slightly.

“Castiel. But you can just call me Cas, I know it’s a mouthful.” 

“No, _Castiel._ I will call you by your given name. I’m Dean. Are you always such a brat? And I would feel more comfortable if you answered that age question first.” That sounded hopeful enough for Cas.

He smiled and slid in the opposing chair. “Nineteen... and define brat?” He tilted his head and placed his hands under his chin.

Dean eyed him, showing absolutely no emotion on his face and for the first time, Castiel squirmed. _You’re kidding me,_ **_that_ ** _is what made this dude smile?_

He pulled out a card from his suit jacket and slid it over. “Call me when you’re ready to be a good boy.” He stood up, tossed a five on the table, and walked out.

Dumbstruck Cas watched him go with his mouth agape. “The fuck?” 

Charlie walked over and slid in the seat Dean left. “Oh my gob. Is that his number? Did you finally pull it off??”

“Gob? Are you three? And did you seriously doubt me?” He slid the card in his pocket and stood. “Bet you he’ll be inside me by tonight.” Cas got up and went back to work.

Boy, was he wrong.

When Cas showed up to Dean’s house, he had assumed he would definitely be getting used. He had prepped and wore his blue lace panties that always drove dudes wild. 

Dean had cooked, and as much as Cas wanted to skip dinner altogether, the food smelled too damn good. 

They talked for an hour and laughed some. It was actually an amazing date, probably the best Cas had ever had. But once they finished their slices of Dean’s homemade cherry pie, Cas was beyond ready.

Except Dean wasn’t.

“How about you show me what you meant by _good boy?”_ Cas asked, his cock already swelling in his tight jeans. 

Dean stood over him and touched his chin. “You thought I would show you?” He laughed humorlessly. “No. You will learn all on your own.” He gripped tighter and brought Cas’ gaze up to meet his eyes. “And I will not fuck you, even one minute sooner.” 

“Wait what?” Cas frowned. “I’ve been “good” this entire time. Are we going to fuck, _now?”_ He tilted his head, confused.

“Not now. Not tomorrow. Not until you are my very _good_ boy.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to stand. He gripped his messy onyx hair and pulled back, exposing Cas’ neck. He inhaled against the skin and ran his tongue from his throat to his mouth, kissing him heatedly before pulling away. “I’ll walk you out.” 

Cas’ entire body reacted to each and every touch. He felt a warm current of electricity travel down his spine when Dean completely dominated him with that raunchy kiss and then… nothing. Emptiness.

Cas has had more than a few nights where he was used and tossed aside, those were easier than this. 

On their second date, Dean took it a little further. Not only kissing him, but lifting him up against the wall, rutting against him so Cas could feel his huge hard member against his own. And then again, nothing.

Their third date, Cas was like a fiend. He hated what these dates did to him. Hated how fucking needy he was becoming for this damn suited asshole’s cock. Dean made it very clear they would start from square one if Cas got laid anywhere else, and only one brief moment did he consider lying and doing it anyway. But he couldn’t. He wanted... no, _needed_ to be Dean’s good boy, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Date number four, Dean stripped him down to those blue panties and circled him like a predator. “Kneel.”

Cas did. Without hesitation, and he could feel the pleased energy radiating off of Dean. He held his wrist behind his back, focused his eyes on the floor and waited… and waited… until finally... “Please.”

He wasn’t watching Dean, but he could hear he was smiling. “Please what?”

“Please, Dean. I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me.” 

Dean groaned under his breath and then cleared his throat. “And have you been a good boy?”

“Yes! Yes I have.” He sounded pathetic, but his dick was so achingly hard he didn’t care.

“Hmmm…” Dean contemplated and Cas forced his mouth shut to let him think. 

None of this was easy. Castiel had been a little shit his entire life, complete with his smartass mouth. He was what they called a bratty bottom, and no one has ever been able to fuck it out of him. Until now, except he _hadn’t_ even been fucked yet.

“Did you prep, Castiel? And get the test done like I asked?” Cas could hear Dean unbuckling his pants.

“Yes, Dean. I’m clean and I prepped.” He squirmed slightly and bit his lip.

Dean walked back over to lift his gaze. “And you have been loyal to me?” He narrowed his eyes, searching Cas’ soul for a lie.

“I have. There has been no one else… please.” He begged again.

“You have been a good boy. You deserve a reward but if this… beautiful mouth…” Dean slid his thumb into Cas’ parted lips, “annoys me in any way, I will stop and you will not be permitted to come. Nod if you understand.” Cas nodded, no way his mouth would ruin _this_ for him. “Stand.” Cas stood and Dean instantly gripped his ass and slammed their mouths together as he carried him to the bed.

 _Finally! Fucking finally!!_ Cas was about five seconds away from blowing his load just from kissing. He really needed to calm down but when Dean tossed him on the bed, he nearly lost it again. Dean gripped his panties and nearly ripped them off, before reaching between Cas’ cheeks and pushing the plug in more. Cas moaned and spread himself for Dean. 

“You’re beautiful, Castiel. So, responsive.” He fingered some of Cas’ precome and tasted it. “You’re already close aren’t you? Your body is shaking with anticipation and your cock is leaking profusely. Do you think you can wait for me to get inside you? Answer honestly.”

“I— I don’t know.” Honesty was always best with Dean. 

Dean pulled off his clothes and Cas eyed his beautiful, long, thick cock as Dean lubed himself up. Cas’ mouth watered and he arched his back with a groan. Dean reached in and pulled out the plug, tossing it on the floor with a clatter. He climbed over Cas and stared down. “You’ve been so good. I will not tell you when to come. I want to see you naturally rip apart at the seams for me. Understand?”

“Yes, yes, I won’t hold back.” 

“Good boy.” Dean leaned down to kiss him as he lined up with Cas’ hole and slid inside, painfully slow. “Breathe, Castiel. Breathe like my good boy. You have to let me in.” Cas exhaled and Dean pushed inside until he bottomed out. He kissed along Cas’ neck affectionately and moved in tiny circles. Once he felt like Cas had relaxed enough, he slid out and slammed back in, making Cas cry out in pleasure. He repeated that a few times before finding his pace. 

Cas’ cock bounced between them and his eyes rolled in his skull. He had _never_ been so consumed while being fucked, all he could hear, taste and smell was Dean. “I’m close, Dean.” Not holding back wasn’t a problem, because Dean had fucked him all of four minutes and he was already hurtling towards the abyss. 

“Grip that pretty cock, but don’t move your fist.” Dean never slowed down or sped up, he hit Cas’ prostate perfectly with each thrust and once again, Cas did as told. He gripped his leaking cock and let Dean’s thrusts keep all control. 

“Dean!!” Castiel cried out as he emptied all over them both, his eyes locked on Dean’s intense jade iris’ and for the first time, he could see that he wasn’t the only one completely fucked out. Dean growled and slammed inside, filling Cas with his load, before collapsing on top of him, smearing the mess without a care in the world. 

They cuddled a while, because sex like _that_ took time to come down from, and Cas got his first taste of aftercare. Dean got him water, rubbed his head, kissed him and held him, all before washing him in the shower. He ordered Cas stay the night and he was glad, because he couldn’t imagine the idea of being apart.

They ate, frotted on the couch, showered _again,_ and then went to bed in each other’s arms. Before he dozed off, Cas was smiling. “If this is what good boys get, I don’t wanna be bad.”

Dean huffed a laugh and kissed his temple. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was inspired by a hot ass picture of Dean wearing a suit and reading the paper 🥵


End file.
